so karaoke
by inugomegirl
Summary: no one knew Sonny could sing but a karaoke compitition releases her angelic voice that seems to hyponotize a certain guy from Mackenzie falls. when he asks to be his singing partner on the t.v. star sings, will it start a spark? SonnyXChad.
1. karaoke contest

It was karaoke night a traditional rivalry between so random and… the enemy, one night once a month the two shows met up and had a karaoke contest and Mackenzie falls won every time.

"Sonny welcome to karaoke, you can go last, Tawni thinks the order we go in is perfect." Nico said leading Sonny to where the large over weight mike stand and music screen were, she nodded.

"Of course Zora doesn't sing at these things.' Grady said walking past them; Chad walked in followed by 2 other people from Mackenzie falls. Sonny's attitude fell from happy and perky to anger and hate.

"Chad.' She angrily greeted him.

"Sonny, cloud rainy." He mocked referring to Nico and Grady; they rolled their eyes and waited for Tawni to take the stage, she stepped on stage, happily grabbed the mike and began singing into it, her voice was calm and beautiful, what most people expected from her.

Next to take the mike was someone from Mackenzie falls, there voice was high and quick but the song was still flawless, she bowed happily, and winked at Chad, it made sonny angry the way he smiled back.

"Let's go Grady," Nico chimed walking to do a duet with Grady singing journey's don't stop believing, their dancing might have embarrassed them insanely but together their voices were calm and perfect for this song,

This time Chad took the stage, Sonny winced and turned away, his voice was pure and perfect, he song to the song trouble by nevershoutnever, and Sonny thought it sounded almost directed to her, but she shook the thought and stayed quiet as he finished.

Before he hopped off stage he pointed smiled and winked directly at his co-worker from before, Rage set off inside of Sonny, she jumped on stage and snatched the mike from his hands, she stared at the small crowd.

"What have I done, I couldn't just stay seated? Now everyone is going to hear me sing." Sonny thought, mentally beating her head against a wall, she started scrolling through the songs, heaven by dj Sammy, the techno remix version, than just started singing hoping she wasn't too bad.

"Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're In heaven We're in heaven." Her voice was perfect better than Tawni's, Chad was dumbfounded, and he stared up at the girl with the heavenly voice he usually mocked about working in 'chuckle city'

"Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven." She started on the chorus perfectly. She started clapping her hands to the techno remix beat. Her So random partners clapped to keep her going even Tawni was amazed by her voice. She sang all the way through and at the end took a final bow and jumped off stage taking a seat next to her cast and co-workers

"Sonny that was amazing." They started patting her on the back and praising her. She smiled happily ignoring Chad's burning gaze, or trying to at least. Chad started walking over to her.

"Sonny, I guess the better singer won this time congratulations." Chad shook her hand and quickly hurried away before he started crying.

"Whoa!" Nico cheered throwing his hands above his heads; he started jumping up and down

"No one has ever beaten them before, this call for celebration yogurt. Let's go!" Grady excitedly pointed to the door followed by Nico and Tawni.

"You guys go ahead I want to nail that ending that I missed." Sonny said stepping back on stage. That was her first mistake.

"Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven We're in heaven Oh, thinking about our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before That's over now Keep me coming back for more Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven... we're in heaven." The purity of her voice attracted a visitor.

"It, uh, it sounds great." Someone walked back into the room.

"Chad?" She smiled, that was her Second mistake


	2. my new partner

"Chad what are you still doing here?" Sonny changed her tone from happy to annoyed.

"I was hoping to prefect my song for next month. But it looks like you have the floor." He smiled happily she rolled her eyes.

"What ever just don't get to excited," she mocked playfully, he laughed sitting on one of the white chairs. She started the music and waited for the right time to sing, her flawless voice again surprised Chad.

"Well what do you think?" Sonny asked after her song was finished and the screen flashed Next song.

"Well, i-i- think- Wow!" he choked out feeling totally stupid,

"Thanks back in Wisconsin I was the best singer of my entire family." Sonny bragged, Chad stood up and held out his hand, she took it eagerly jumping down from the stage.

"Well than I guess that makes you a singer." He said spinning her so she was in front of the white chair, he pushed on her forehead and she slipped to the chair. He spun around stepping onto the stage.

"My turn." He cooed happily making her smile; he took the mike and changed the song. His voice was also perfect but not a near as well as Sonny's. He finished the song on a high note, stepping off stage lifting sonny from her chair by her hand.

"Perfect," She smiled, walking back up to the stage.

"As was yours." He smiled; she grabbed another mike and tossed it to him.

"And I thought you were a jerk," Sonny mocked him.

"You thought I was a jerk?" he questioned in a complaining voice.

"Come sing with me we'll do a duet." He jumped up on stage with her, leaning over her shoulder helping to pick out a song. One song came across, and they looked at each other smiling

"Anything you can do I can do better." Sonny started in a dramatic tone,

"Ha." He laughed in effect for the song

"I can do anything better than you." Her voice was flawless again, now it was Chad's turn.

"No you can't." he started arguing

"Yes I can." She argued back, continuing on with the song, this song was so perfect Sonny actual could sing higher, longer and sweeter. The finished the song together with the perfect finish

"No/yes you/I can!" in a higher quick tone that seemed so perfect. Sonny spun around and somehow ended up in Chad's arms

"Well aren't we amazing?" Chad laughed; he looked at her saw her face red with embarrassment and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sonny said angrily pushing free from his grasp.

"Just a thought I had but it's stupid." Chad said turning around so he didn't have to look at her. She took a step toward him.

"What was it, Chad?" she placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Well I'm going on that dumb show star sings, and" he started.

"And?" Sonny urged him to keep going what was it, Chad?" she placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Well I'm going on that dumb show star sings, and" he started.

"And?" Sonny urged him to keep going

"I need a partner and you'd be really good," he pushed out suddenly without thinking, she looked surprised at him

"Well what do you say? Will you be my new partner?" He asked cautiously.

"I say, Chad Dillon cooper I'm your new partner." Sonny smiled, that was her 3rd mistake


	3. round 1

"Sonny Relax, it's just to qualify us to the next round." Chad tried to calm down an over excited sonny. She was pacing the floor her flowing skirt trailed behind her.

"It's not performing I'm worried about." She bit her nail down chipping it off.

"good." Chad started but was quickly interrupted.

"It's what everyone else will think, I mean aren't we normally enemies, I don't know if everyone will be ok with this. Especially Nico and Grady." She finished off putting extra code into their names.

"Why would they care?" Chad asked obviously forgetting what he said.

"Cloudy, rainy, gee it's a mystery." She mocked putting a small space between each funny name meant to direct sonny's name.

"Oh yeah that, well I think they are clever names." Chad defended himself; he walked over to a still pacing sonny and put a hand on her shoulder spinning her around her firmly grabbed the other one and gave her a slight shake.

"calm down, we are next, and we sound great so chances are we will get into the next round, and let's not forget next round is filmed for TV.' He said letting go of her shoulders.

"Great, I-I- can't do this Chad I'm sorry." She tried to race out the back door but Chad caught her arm.

"Sonny we normally fight and as soon as Star sings is over we are enemies again, don't ruin it. Beside, ineedyou." He muttered the last part.

"What was that last part?" Sonny asked with a smile on her face, Chad turned away.

'Chad Dillon cooper what did you say." She crossed her arms and smiled big and happy.

"I said, huh, I need you." He repeated slightly aggravated, Sonny locked her arms around Chad's neck and squeezed him with all her might.

"Thank you Chad, now let's go win." Sonny said breaking away from the hug. She walked onto stage at her cue leaving him dumbfounded from the airless meaningful hug. He snapped back into reality as soon as sonny started singing.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Sonny mocked waiting for Chad to burst through the curtains.

"Ha!" he said for a big opening, the continued to sing perfectly which deeply impressed the judges, especially sonny's high note and long note, Sonny almost went blue. At the end of the round all the singers came onto the stage, the judges began with a list of names. Ending finally with Chad Dillon cooper and sonny Monroe.

"We did it we are in the next round," sonny said excited, without thinking Chad swung an arm over sonny's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug which she happily accepted.

It's not over yet this is just a short chapter wait till the rest of so random finds out, of course somehow Zora already knew.

You guys are so nice in your comments telling me to keep going, it's really motivating, keep it up the more you comment the more I type, ha-ha stay tuned in to see if Chad and sonny's hug becomes anything


	4. who knew

"Thanks again later Chad." She said walking into her studio, as he walked to his. Sonny walked in the door to the prop room and was warmly greeted by everyone.

"Hey hey Sonny, where ya been?" Nico said stepping in front of Grady, who had his happy-go-lucky smile on his face as always.

"Just out, walking around touring." Sonny lied quickly hating having to sneak off and lie. Nico and Grady walked out leaving Sonny alone, or at least she thought she was. Sonny crashed onto the couch letting out a yawn.

"Tired?" Zora screeched opening her vent door. Sonny gasped in shock, still not used to Zora being everywhere.

"I never knew sightseeing was so tirering, I've heard of sports and other things making people tired, like basketball, baseball, acting… SINGING!" she shouted the last part shocking Sonny, she turned round to look at Zora in the vent.

"Like singing with Chad Dylan cooper, making it to the next round and sneaking back in before either rehearsal." She knew, somehow Zora already knows.

"Ok Zora what do you know?" Sony said in a defeated sigh, her distressed tone ringing threw her voice.

"Everything." Zora smiled and closed the vent disappearing to the outside world, Sonny burst through the door to studio 2, A Mackenzie Falls poster pinned on the door.

"Chad? Chad! Chad where are you." Sonny called, she started walking on, until something clasped over her mouth and yanked her backward into the costumes rack.

"Shhhh, keep it down what are you doing here." Chad began unclamping her mouth

"I'm here to warn you Zora knows and what's with the hiding?" Sonny asked suspiciously, crossing her arms again like always.

"Well everyone is still made at you for the karaoke thing, Wait, Zora knows?" Chad started quickly but finished angry,

"I don't know she just kind of knew, I take it you haven't told Mackenzie falls about the competition either." Sonny sighed, unfolding her arms tiredly.

"No I haven't either, I want to but I have a good feeling if I do you won't have feeling in your arms, or face." Chad said concerned.

"I doubt they would actually beat me up, wait are you concerned for me?" Sonny said confused, raising her eyebrow.

"I have a heart I can care for people, I'm not Tawni." He joked she pushed him playfully.

"Well have to go practice soon, but be careful and don't let anyone know," sonny said in a funny tone, he shot her a glance and watched as she jumped out of the clothes rack, and inched toward the door.

"Bye bye," she waved behind her flashing him a stunning smile. All he could do was manage out a wave, obviously blinded by her white teeth.

Thanks for the Dillon/Dylan tip guys that is embarrassing. I'm impresses keep commenting so we can get the average comment per chapter to 5. 4 chapters I need 20 comments and I know you guys are kind enough to. So comment comment comment, if you want more chapters, comments makes me a better writer because I know people like what I write so I want to write better no matter what.


End file.
